


Fan-girls

by ItsAva



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAva/pseuds/ItsAva
Summary: Suga mocks oikawa’s fan girls(this isn’t that good )i might re-write it
Kudos: 5





	Fan-girls

Sugawara has hated Oikawa ever since Karasuno went against them in the Inter-high, but it turns out they are more similar than they both thought.

Well Kind of , Suga doesn’t have fangirls swarming him everyday , Or a burning hatred for ‘Tobio-chan~‘ . But he does have one thing in common with Oikawa ...which is Being second best next to Kageyama.

-  
Oikawa and Suga Became friends Just after the Inter-high when they ran into each other while walking to their houses ,discovering they live fairly close and since then they have been getting even closer.

“HEY! OIKAWA” Sugawara shouted getting Oikawa’s attention

“yes Suga-Chan~ “

“Ew, don’t say that “ 

“Why not suga-chan it’s cute “

“okay Tooru-Chan”

“Whats up “ Tooru asked looking at his phone waiting for Suga to catch up

“How are y-“

“OH MY GOD OIKAWA TOORU I LOVE YOU PLEASE SIGN MY AUTOGRAPH” A group of fangirls shouted running at Tooru 

“Oh god please hide me “ Oikawa said Ducking behind Koushi

“your literally taller than me ?” Suga said Questioning his life choices

~~

After Tooru gave in and signed multiple autographs and took way too many pictures he and Koushi somehow got away from the raging Fangirls.

Then Suddenly Suga smirked turning to Oikawa hiding behind a fairly large Stone wall ...

“Oh my god Tooru-chan~ Your such a legend You make me so Wet~~with your killer serves” Suga Say in the highest pitch voice he could which was Really high..

“Oh god not you too Suga”

“And your oh so funny and cute , take me to mansion and fuck me ~”   
“Please sign my autograph tooru-Chan~ i love you so much i will follow you home every day-“ 

“Maybe i will- “ Laughing Tooru spat out 

“Wha-“He laughed 

“OH NO THERES MORE” Oikawa Shouted seeing more rabid Girls with hearts and paper running towards him. 

“We- SHOULD GO “ Suga shouted running away from tooru before pushing him so he had a head start

“FUCK YOU SUGA!!” Oikawa screamed Running towards suga and away from the swarm or Fangirls.


End file.
